The present invention relates to an arrangement intended for driving a trackbound traction vehicle with carriages coupled thereto and with track inclinations of up to 1:4, and particularly to a drive arrangement which is self-adjusting in both the forward and rearward directions.
The Swedish Patent Application No. 8700667-2 teaches an arrangement of a similar kind intended for driving a trackbound traction unit with carriages at such track inclinations, although this arrangement is only self-adjusting in the forward direction of the traction unit. Consequently, when this known traction unit is driven in reverse, the drive wheels and the center rail of the drive arrangement are subjected to considerable wear and the pressure and/or driving force exerted by the drive wheels of the arrangement is reduced, and the risk of the traction unit being derailed is increased when, for instance, there is a fault in the tracks or rails or when the center rail of the drive arrangement is warped or twisted.